Annoying Delivery
by Rocket2SE
Summary: When Maka receives a basket from a mysterious sender, she begins to lock herself in her room. But when Soul finds out what was in that basket how will he be able to help Maka? How will they tell their friends about it?
1. Chapter 1 A new visitor

**I don't own soul eater! And I speak Arabic so don't be surprised if my English is bad!**

**Chapter 1**

**A new visitor**

"Soul, could you help me with the dishes?" It was one of those normal days… She cooks, he cleans, annoying cat jumping on Soul's face for a hug. But will this day change? Who knows?

Soul got up from the couch to help Maka with the dishes but then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Maka said as she made her way to the door, leaving Soul to wash the dishes. When Soul heard her close the door, he saw her running to her room with a basket. _'New neighbors maybe?'_ Soul thought.

Soul finished washing and sat on the couch to watch TV as he waited for Maka. He saw her run out of her room and put on her shoes. "Maka, where are you going?" He asked.

"To the market, I won't be long" She said as she ran out. _'Why the market? Didn't we buy everything we needed yesterday?'_ Soul thought to himself. He watched TV and fell asleep afterwards.

Next morning Soul wake up on the couch, he was waiting for her all night, but did she come back while he was asleep? A noise came from the kitchen was proof that she was home last night. As Soul slowly approached the kitchen, he was surprised to see her carrying FIVE bags. She was grabbing a few things from the fridge and placed them in the bags.

Soul ran back to the couch and pretended he was asleep when it looked like she was about to leave the kitchen. Surprisingly, she was still holding the bags as she made it to her room. Soul got up from the couch and made his way over to Maka's bedroom, it seemed that she locked the door so Soul couldn't get in. What was she up to? It's not like her to lock the door sense only Soul was living with her.

She didn't come out of her room to eat breakfast. And when she uses the bathroom, she carries a basket with her, the same basket from yesterday. Soul became worried when she didn't want to eat dinner. She locked herself in her room for a whole day; the only thing she ate was the plate of rice that Soul put next to her bedroom door. Why was she doing this to herself?

Every few hours, Soul knocks on her door, calling her name and asking if she was alright; but all she does is keep the door locket and tells Soul that she's okay.

Soul started to panic about it when she didn't go to school the next day. Did something happen when she went to buy stuff? Was she very sick and didn't want Soul to worry? Or was it something in the basket that made her act that way?

Three days locked up in her room…

Soul finally decided to find out what was wrong with her. He grabbed a card from the table and ran to her room. From standing next to her door; Soul could hear soft music coming from the other side. He slipped the card through the locked door to unlock it. When he heard a click sound from the lock, he pushed the door open.

…

Soul's eyes widened… Yes the music was coming from a radio she must've bought three days ago… But that wasn't what caught his attention… Maka was standing there, cuddling something in her arms. Soul couldn't see it well because it was covered up with a white blanket.

But when the top part of the blanket fell, Soul almost fainted. There was a small child in her hands… A little baby sleeping in Maka's curled arms. Maka and Soul stared at each other… Both stood there with no movements.

Maka brook the silence. "S-Soul, this isn't what it looks like!"

Soul felt his feet get heaver. He suddenly saw everything blackout when his mined finally gave up.

_**TBC…**_

… **Okay… That was boring -_-; Next chapter will be up later so I hope you at least LIKED it :3 Please review before you move on to a better story :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Explain please?

**I don't own soul eater! And yes, this is ether really disturbing or really boring -_-;**

**Chapter 2**

**Explain please?**

It was a few hours before Soul woke up to see a baby in front of him again. He was trying his best to stay calm but from what he saw it was impossible.

"Can you please explain now?" He said as he sat on Maka's bed after Maka brought him a bag of ice. Soul placed the bag on his forehead to stop the dizziness. "Yes. Where do you want me to start?" She asked him, still holding the sleeping baby. "First of all; WHO does this kid belong to?" Soul asked.

"I-I'm not really sure"

"What? How long have you had it here?" _'She doesn't know who it belongs to?' _Soul thought as he questioned here again.

"For three days maybe" She said as she rubbed the child's small hand.

"So it's not yours, Right?"

"WHAT? NO! Why would you think-"She was about to shout but stopped when she heard the baby make little whimpering sounds.

"And where the hell did you find it?" He pointed at the baby and asked.

"First of all, stop calling her _IT_! And second; I found her in a basket three days ago at our front door" She said as she continued rubbing the child's hand.

"And why didn't you tell me? Instead you lock yourself in your room for three fucking days?"

"I didn't want you to freak-out like how you did a few hours ago"

"Skipping school?"

"I can't leave her here alone for seven hours. I couldn't even sleep, she keeps waking me up" She said. At that, Soul then knew why there were black lines under Maka's eyes.

"And what's with all the bags?" He asked

"Baby supplies"

"And… What are you planning on doing with her?"

"I-I-I don't know… "She said as she watched the baby fall back asleep. "Soul, help me keep her away from Blair… If Blair finds her, she's going to tell papa and then he will freak-out even worse than you did" She explained.

Soul took a few minutes to think about it. "Ugh… Alright, but I'm not gonna touch any diapers!"

"Don't worry, I'll be doing that" She giggled as she handed Soul the small child. "So; any clue of what's her name?" Soul asked before he finally admitted in his thoughts how cute she was. "Well, when I got her out of her basket, I found this small piece of paper in the basket" She reached her hand under her pillow to pull out a piece of paper. "_Rose_ is the only thing written on it" She said when she handed the paper to Soul.

_Indeed _the one thing written on it was_ Rose_. "Rose? Why would anyone put a baby in a basket and leave a paper and just write Rose on it? They could have at least given us a few more details!" Soul said as he looked at the small paper. "Hi Soul, is it okay if she sleeps with you tonight? I didn't get much sleep for a few days… "It was obvious Maka was tired from lack of sleep.

"Yeah… Sure. Get some sleep"

_**TBC…**_

**Okay…? I know I'm also freaked out from writing this O.o I don't know why… But I think I have a thing for kids XD Kinda looks creepy in the story so sorry D:**


	3. Chapter 3 Rose please shut up!

**I don't own soul eater! I own Rose XD Sorry to keep you waiting but here is the next chapter :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Rose please shut up!**

Maka finally got to bed and drifted in a deep slumber after three days of no sleep. Soul placed Rose next to him in his bed. _'I don't get it. Maka couldn't sleep from HER? She's already asleep so I don't see a problem'_ Soul thought when he saw little Rose sleeping next to him.

Boy was he so wrong…

It was midnight and Rose woke up whimpering, causing Soul to wake up. He started rocking Rose back and forth, trying to shut her up. Sadly, she continued to whimper. "Come on Rose… Be quiet. You're going to wake Maka up" But her whimpers are now loud cries. "WHAT DO YOU WAN? Maka changed your diaper and fed you before she went to sleep! Are you just trying to annoy me?" She cried even louder and louder, Soul eventually gave up. He put her back in bed still crying and he stuffed his head under his pillow, covering his ears.

'_Shut up for five freaking seconds!'_ Soul thought before he noticed Maka came in his room with swollen eyes. Soul pulled his head out from underneath the pillow and yelled "Maka, where is the off button on this thing?"

"Hold on, let me get the pacifier I bought" She seemed very tired but she knew if she didn't shut the loud baby up, she won't ever rest.

Finally, after Maka placed a pacifier in Rose's mouth the room was quiet. "Thank god!" Both Soul and Maka sighed from relief. Soul collapsed in his bed and Maka collapsed on top of Soul, resting on his belly. Both were too tired to move or push themselves away from each other and in no time they fell asleep.

**Morning**

Soul didn't get much sleep and it was hard for him to open his eyes, as he finally opened them. He saw two figures standing in front of his bed. He heard them whisper "You shouldn't have taken that photo! Get rid of it before they see it"

"Why? This is going to be hilarious when I show it to everyone!"

Soul's eyes were too tired to see exactly who was talking in his room. But when his vision cleared, his eyes quickly turned to see Maka still sleeping on his belly and Rose sleeping in his curled arm. And then to his horror, he turned to see Black*Star and Tsubaki standing.

"Black*Star, he woke up!" Tsubaki pointed at Soul.

"Dude, how could you keep a secret like this away from me?" Black*Star pointed at the baby. His loud voice woke up Maka. Maka quickly saw the situation and jumped up from Soul's belly. "G-guys, how did you get in here?" She asked nervously.

"Maka, you and Soul skipped school yesterday so I thought you were very sick, but… "Tsubaki explained but stopped when she looked at the child In Soul's arm again. S-Soul… I know you want Maka to be close to you but… Don't you think you went too far?" When Maka heard Tsubaki say _'you want Maka to be close to you' _she stared at Soul with a deep blush on her face. Soul was too shocked to noticed her staring at him because he was looking at the photo in Black*Star's hand. I photo of him, Maka and Rose sleeping together.

"W-what are you going to do with that photo?" Soul asked.

"Show it to school! That's what you get for keeping a secret that big away from me!" Black*Star annoyingly laughed. Thankfully, Tsubaki snatched the photo from his hand and handed it over to Soul. "Here, sorry about that, won't happen again"

"Thanks" Soul took the photo from her and turned to look at Maka. "I thought Rose was annoying but his so much worse"

"Oh so her name is Rose! When did you have her? She's so cute!" Tsubaki smiled at the little baby and missed the confused look on Soul and Maka's faces.

"I think we should tell her…" Maka suggested.

"We have no choice" Soul said as he turned to Tsubaki. "Maka found her at-WHERE THE HELL DID BLACK*STAR GO?" Soul noticed Black*Star was missing.

"Soul, let's just explain to Tsubaki… We'll go after him later" Maka said before she and Soul explained to Tsubaki.

"So she's not yours? But wait, what are you planning on doing with her? You can't keep her here forever" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know yet… "Maka said as she looked down. "Anyway, we should get to school" Maka reminded them.

Soul and Maka left quickly, leaving Tsubaki to skip school and babysit little Rose. But when Soul and Maka reached school they knew immediately something wasn't right. The whole school was laughing and whispering as they both passed through the crowd. And when they got to class, it was clear something was wrong. Liz and Patty came up from behind Maka "Maka, can we visit you and Soul after school?" Liz asked.

"W-why?" Maka asked nervously.

"Calm down, we just want to meet our new friend. No use hiding her away from us anymore" Luz said before Kid approached. "Black*Star tolled us. How could you keep something like that away from us?" Both Soul and Maka's faces went white at what Kid said.

"W-who told you?" Soul was still in shock. "Black*Star did. He even showed us this photo" As soon as Kid pulled out a photo, Soul and Maka almost lost the feeling of their lags. "I-I threw that away! How the hell did he get it?" Soul yelled when he snatched the photo from Kid.

"He told the whole school about it too~" Patty giggled.

_**TBC…**_

**Yeah that chapter took an hour to finish but I'm glad it turned out well XD Why is it hard for me to type Black*Star? D: I keep typing BlAcK*saT lol drives me crazy with the Caps Lock XD I love you all by the way :3**


	4. Chapter 4 Papa's Home

**Sorry I'm late XD School will start tomorrow so I had to post this up fast O.O; Trust me… I didn't start school yet and I'm already feeling sick -_-; (I don't own soul eater!)**

**Chapter 4**

**Papa's home!**

Soul and Maka could hardly stand. "H-he what?" Soul asked, still shaking. "He stood on the roof and shouted it to everyone" Kid explained, Soul and Maka froze.

Liz came up to Maka "When did you get pregnant? Isn't your belly supposed to get bigger? You didn't show at all" Maka didn't replay, still in shock. Students started to gather around them, laughing. One student took the photo from Soul's hand.

"She's so cute~!"

"So it's true! They DO have a daughter!"

"I wanna hug her!"

Soul and Maka stood speechless. "So, Soul, Maka… "Soul and Maka turned to see Stain "Did you tell Spirit about this? He said something about visiting you today" Stain said.

…

"Holy shit!" Both Soul and Maka shouted before they bolted out the classroom. Kid, Liz and Patty fallowed. They all arrived home to see Tsubaki holding little Rose, but there was no sign of Spirit.

Liz and Patty made their way over to the little baby. "She is so cute!" Liz said as she got closed to Rose. "That kid is perfectly symmetrical!" Kid admitted.

"Tsubaki, papa isn't here, is he?" Maka asked nervously. "No, I didn't see him" tubaki replayed. "Guys, I think we should hide Rose" Soul said as he looked out the window, outside was Spirit walking to their front door. "Quick, hide her!" Maka panicked. Stubaki who was holding Rose quickly got inside Maka's closet while Liz and Patty crawled under Maka's bed. But before Kid could hide the door slammed open. "Maka~! Daddy's here to see you!" Spirit sang.

He stopped when he saw Kid NOT at school. "What's he doing here?" Spirit pointed at Kid. "I-I'm here to… Inform Soul and Maka that they won't have to come to school tomorrow. Yes, that's it" Kid randomly suggested.

**In the closet**

The dust tickled Roses nose causing her to cutely sneeze, but that small sneeze woke her up from her deep slumber and she started to whimper. Tsubaki started rocking her, trying to calm her down.

**Back with Spirit, Soul and Maka**

"What was that noise?" Spirit seemed suspicious from the sneeze and whimpers. "I-it's nothing papa!" At first; Spirit believed his daughter, but then another sneeze made him even more suspicious.

Spirit fallowed the whimpering noise that was coming from the closet. And to Maka's horror, Spirit slammed it open.

…

Spirit stared at the little baby in Tsubaki's hands. "S-sorry Maka… I tried" Tsubaki got out of the closet to hand Rose over to Maka. Rose stopped whimpering when Maka wrapped her arms around the baby. Spirit continued to stare "Maka… What is that?" Spirit was shaking but pointed at Rose.

Liz and Patty crawled out from underneath the bed. "Papa, I want you to meet Rose" Maka got closer and showed Rose to Spirit. His mouth was wide open and his body was still shaking, he then finally moved "M-Maka~ When? Why? Who? What?-Wait, you!" Sprite started spiting in Soul's face. "You did this to my poor Maka! Now she has a baby to take care of! I'm gonna' kill you! I will, I will, I WILL!" Spirit turned and was about to hug Maka but he failed, falling to the ground he hugged her lags and cried. "Maka~ Papa will be a good grandpa, don't worry!" He cried on the floor and finally fainted.

Soul walked up to Maka and put a hand on her shoulder "Wow your right, he panicked even worse than I did"

_**TBC…**_

**Sorry, I had to finish this chapter now O.O; my updates will be very late sense school will start soon -_-; Hope to see you later XD**


	5. Chapter 5 Bad Nanny

**Lol hi guys! XD Sorry for the late updates -_-; I finally finished school and from now on, my stories will be updated more often :D have fun reading X3**

**Chapter 5**

**Bad Nanny**

After Spirit woke up, Maka and Soul explained to the group of how they found Rose. Yes, it was a pain dragging Black*Star to the apartment. And getting him to understand the situation was even worse, but at least Soul and Maka won't have to worry about more misunderstandings now, right?

"But wait, if you go on missions who will stay and babysit?" Tsubaki had a good point, but nobody seemed to have an answer for that question.

**Next day**

"Nya~ Blair-Chan is ready!"

Hopeless on finding a babysitter, Soul and Maka had to put a cat on a babysitting job. "Are you sure you can handle her Blair?" Maka didn't seem to like the idea of letting a cat like _Blair_ look after a child, but Maka obviously had no other choice.

While Soul gave Blair a few notes on how to care for Rose, probably about eighty-five notes, Maka was trying to get Rose dressed up, but something caught Maka's attention. "Soul, could you come over here for a minute?" When Soul came, he saw Maka holding Rose in her right curled arm, and was using her fingers to lift up the back side of Rose's small-sized shirt. There was a red shape on Rose's back, Soul though it was an injury that happened when both him and Maka where asleep. But when Soul took a closer look at it, it was clear that it was not an injury. It seemed like a tattoo of a rose flower.

Maka, on the other hand, thought the flower was painted on Rose. Maka rubbed her fingers on the flower, trying to rub it off. But no-matter how much she rubbed it, it wouldn't come off.

"Who in the world would tattoo a _baby_?" Soul couldn't believe someone can actually do that to a baby.

Maka only looked at Rose, wandering what the helpless child went through. "Ugh… Let's just give her a bath when we get back. Right now we are only five minutes away from being late for school" Soul suggested before handing Rose over to Blair. "Nya~ Bye, Maka! Bye Soul!" Blair waved goodbye.

**One hour later**

"Nya, don't worry little baby! Blair will take good care of you. I promise!" It didn't take long for Blair to fall asleep, leaving Rose free to explore the apartment. And for the first time sense Rose was brought in, she started _crawling_.

She managed to crawl from Maka's bedroom to the kitchen. She was looking for something, but what was it? Was she looking for _someone_? Or was she just bored? She reached her hand over the kitchen table, looking for anything that may be interesting. But all she found was a glass of cooking oil. Rose didn't think it was interesting to play with it, so she threw it on the kitchen floor. But when the glass hit the grown, it broke into pieces and the oil spilled all over the place.

Rose started to play with anything she could get her hands on, but she was about to discover the dangers of playing in the kitchen.

**A few hours later with Blair**

Suddenly; Blair woke up from the smell of smoke. The smell was coming from the kitchen! When Blair ran to the kitchen she saw flames everywhere. But there was a sound of a child crying, it was Rose, surrounded by flames. "Rose-Chan! Hold on nya! Blair-Chan's coming!" Blair ran in and was about to grab Rose and get her out of the burning kitchen; sadly, slipping on oil, hitting her head on the floor and falling unconscious was not part of her plan…

**Outside of the apartment with Soul and Maka**

"Hurry Soul, can't this thing go any faster?" Maka was riding with Soul on his motorcycle, but it seemed that Maka was getting inpatient on getting home faster. "Why the rush? Is it because of Rose? Calm down, she has a babysitter, doesn't she?" Soul tried to calm her down, she was panicking _way_ too much.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? We left her with a perverted cat all alone, and you're telling me to just _calm down_?" Maka was squeezing Soul's shirt, trying to get him to go faster.

"Soul, I have a bad feeling… A feeling like something has gone wrong…" She whispered in his ear.

"R-relax, what could possibly go wro-"Soul froze at the sight of the apartment. It looked alright at first, but then Soul and Maka saw the smoke coming out of one of the windows, and it did _not_ look like the smoke of cooking… The place was surrounded by firefighters.

"Me and my big fat mouth…" Soul coursed himself; he turned to look at Maka who was staring in horror. All of a sudden, Maka ran through the crowed and ignored the firefighters who were trying to stop her; she managed to run in the apartment.

"Maka!" Obviously, Soul ran after her. He ignored the flames and the smoke to find his maister. "Maka! Maka! Damn it, Answer me!" Soul called for her over, and over again. And finally, he heard her. "Soul, Soul, over here!"

He saw her holding an emotionless Rose in here arms, and Maka was lining over a body, Blair's body. "Soul, she won't wake up!" Maka was shaking Blair to wake her up, but nothing happened.

"Maka, move over!" Soul commanded. When Maka moved, Soul grabbed Blair and threw her over his back. _Oh man how heavy she was…_

They started to run back, but they were slower than before, possibly because of breathing too much smoke.

**Outside**

"Hay, someone's coming out!" One of the firemen yelled and everyone went silent. Both Soul and Maka ran out and collapsed on the ground, both gasping for air. "M-Maka… H-how's Rose?" Soul was tired but he wanted to know how Rose was doing. Maka rolled on her back to show Soul Rose, who had her eyes open, staring at the scythe. "G-good…" Soul sighed. "What… about Blair?" Maka asked as her body was shaking heavily.

Soul turned to see if Blair was okay. "Nya, Blair-Chan doesn't need more cookies~ Nya~!" Blair meowed with her eyes still closed.

Soul stared at her with his eyes wide open. "You have got to be kidding me…"

"Yep… She's okay…" Maka giggled before she felt too tired to keep her eyes open any longer. Firemen and rescuers came to help. "I can't believe it…" One rescuer said to the other fireman.

"Yeah, I know. They risked everything to save that baby…"

"No dude, I can't believe that woman was asleep through the whole thing!"

The Fireman stared at him…

_**TBC…**_

**No, no, it's not the end of Soul and Maka, don't worry xD This is just the beginning of the story :3 Hope you're ready for more lol Review please! X3**


	6. Chapter 6 My Mama's Flower

**Welcome back everyone! :D Thanks for all the reviews :3 Have fun reading X3 Oh and I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Chapter 6**

**My Mama's Flower**

"So there is no need for me to stay here, right?" Soul asked one of the doctors in the hospital. "You and your friend are perfectly fine. And the child is alright as well. But that woman should stay here for at least one more day" After the doctor explained, Soul went to look for Maka. He found her holding Rose next to Blair who was in a hospital bed.

"Maka-chan, don't be angry at Blair-chan! Blair-chan's sorry!"

"Relax Blair, as long as Rose is okay, then you did your best. But if you fall asleep again, I won't forgive you." Maka was pretty happy Rose was alright. She turned around to look at Soul. "Soul, Shinigami-sama called. He said it was important."

**With Shinigami-sama**

When Soul and Maka arrived with Rose, the whole gang was there waiting for them. "Soul-ken, Maka-chan, I'm glad you made it. And you also brought Rose-chan, well; I actually wanted her here too." Shinigami pointed at Rose.

Both Soul and Maka look at Shinigami. "Maka-chan, do you know what you're holding right now?" Shinigami asked her.

"Ah… Rose?" Maka looked down at the baby.

"Yes, and Rose is a…?" Shinigami wanted Maka to continue.

"A… Baby?"

"Wrong!" Shinigami pointed at Maka's face. "Let me give you a hint Maka-chan. What smells like a rose, starts its life as a seed, and has the color red?" Shinigami gave Maka hints.

"A… Rose?"

"Yes, and a rose is a…?" He wanted her to continue once more.

"A plant… Shinigami-sama, I don't get what you're trying to say…"

"Maka-chan, can you lift the back of her shirt for me?" Shinigami asked her. Maka got closer to the mirror that Shinigami was talking from and lifted Rose's shirt. Shinigami took a closer look at the rose flower on Rose's back. "Yes, it's the seed…" Shinigami said.

"S-seed?" Maka asked. Soul and the rest of the gang confusingly watched. "Yes Maka-chan. She is a seed, not a baby."

Maka stared at him wide eyed "Shinigami-sama, I-I don't get it…"

"I expected that. Everyone let me explain to you about Rose-chan, so please listen carefully."

Maka retreated and stood next to Soul. "Every five years, a piece of land called Sky Garden floats over Death City. This land is protected by a barrier. It's called a Sky Garden because inside the barrier, there are seeds that take human forums." Shinigami continue explaining "Those seeds only grow under a lite machine that's only found in the Sky Garden. If the seeds stay away from that lite for too long, they will stop growing and die."

Maka and Soul's eyes widened.

"When it's time, the seeds spread out all over the world and plant flowers in every garden or a piece of land; the best way to know if it's a seed or not is by looking for a mark of a flower on their skin." When Shinigami finished explaining, everyone tuned to look at Rose who actually was a plant.

"Wait, if it's protected by a barrier, then how did Rose end up at our apartment?" Soul asked.

"Good question. We got a few reports that an unknown team managed to get in the barrier by using a spell. They must have been the ones who took away Rose-chan from the land and left her near your apartment." Shinigami explained.

Everyone was staring at Rose, the baby that was a seed all along. "Now Maka-chan, Soul-ken, bring Rose-chan here tomorrow. I will call professional rangers who will take Rose-chan back to the Sky Garden tomorrow morning."

"Wait, you're going to take her away?" Soul felt uneasy about the idea, so was Maka. "Yes, we don't know how long she has been away from the Sky Garden's lite. Any longer and she might lose her life."

**At Soul and Maka's apartment**

Maka left Rose to play in her bedroom so Maka can watch her play when she heard a knock on her door. "Door's open" Maka yelled. Soul came in with his hands behind his back, he lined over to Rose "I got something for ya kid" He pulled out a purple stuffed rabbit toy from his back. It had two ropes on it so it looked like a small backpack. Rose happily giggled and hugged the toy from Soul.

"Soul, where did you get that?" Maka asked as she sat on the floor to watch Rose.

"Found it on the street. Don't worry, I cleaned it." Soul said before he sat next to Maka. She had a painful look on her face, almost as if she wanted to cry. "Maka, I know you don't want her to leave," he placed his hand on her shoulder "I love that brat as much as you do, but we can't keep her here forever."

Maka's eyes widened, that was the first time she heard him say something like that. "But Soul, it's hard… I don't know if I can let her go…" She felt tears run down her cheek. When Rose came up to her and sat on her lap, Maka hugged her very tight. "Oh Rose… I don't care if you're a plant… I-I really don't want you to leave!" Maka started crying on Rose and hugged her even tighter. Soul got closer and hugged both Maka and Rose. "S-Soul?"

"It's alright. You made the right choice." Soul tried to comfort her.

All of a sudden, a small and delicate voice was heard. "Mama?"

Both Soul and Maka froze and looked down at the voice. "W-what?" Maka stared at Rose.

"Mama!" Rose repeated.

…

"Her first word…" Soul was staring at Rose.

"Mama, mama, mama!" Rose kept repeating.

"Rose, where did you learn that word?" Maka wasn't sure where Rose had heard it.

"TV I guess. I let her watch it a few times." Soul said.

"Isn't she too young to talk?" Maka asked.

"I don't know. Maybe becuase she's not human?"

Rose turned to look at Soul. "Papa!" another word? How cute, she called him papa. Wait, what? "Hell no! I'm not your papa!"

"Papa!" Rose repeated.

"No I'm not!" He was getting annoyed.

"Papa~!" She sang and pointed her small finger at him.

"Are you _trying_ to make me mad you little shrimp?" Soul hissed at her.

Rose ignored Soul and yawned. "Mama…" She called for warmth. "It's okay Rose, sleep" Maka whispered in her ear and snuggled Rose in her arms. "Goodnight Rose…" She kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight little shrimp" Soul gently brushed Rose's head. Rose slowly fell asleep in Maka's arms. Both Soul and Maka watched her sleep through their last night together with Rose.

_**TBC…**_

**Oh how sad, she's gonna leave D: If you want to know what will happen to poor Rose then please review :3**


End file.
